tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
New York
New York is a state in the Mid-Atlantic and Northeastern regions of the United States and is the nation's third most populous. The state is bordered by New Jersey and Pennsylvania to the south, and Connecticut, Massachusetts and Vermont to the east. The state has a maritime border with Rhode Island east of Long Island, as well as an international border with the Canadian provinces of Ontario to the west, and Quebec to the north. New York is often referred to as New York State to distinguish it from New York City. New York City, which is geographically the largest city in the state and most populous in the United States, is known for its history as a gateway for immigration to the United States and its status as a financial, cultural, transportation, and manufacturing center. According to the U.S. Department of Commerce, it is also a destination of choice for many foreign visitors. Both state and city were named for the 17th century Duke of York, James Stuart, future James II and VII of England and Scotland. New York was inhabited by the Algonquin, Iroquois, and Lenape Native American groups at the time Dutch and French nationals moved into the region in the early 17th century. First claimed by Henry Hudson in 1609, the region came to have Dutch forts at Fort Orange, near the site of the present-day capital of Albany in 1614, and was colonized by the Dutch in 1624 at both Albany and Manhattan; it later fell to British annexation in 1664. The borders of the British colony, the Province of New York, were roughly similar to those of the present-day state. About one third of all of the battles of the Revolutionary War took place in New York. New York became an independent state on July 9, 1776 and enacted its constitution in 1777. The state ratified the United States Constitution on July 26, 1788 to become the 11th state. In G.I. Joe/Transformers Many Joes come from the New York City area (8,085,742). While the city actually encompasses a large collection of towns, the city is listed with no further specification for Backblast, Big Brawler, Rampart, and Zap. Crossfire was born somewhere on Long Island, the west part of which includes the borough of Brooklyn, home of Heavy Metal, Nunchuk, and Tunnel Rat, and the Queens neighborhood of Hollis, home of Bushido.Hollis is about four miles north of the JFK Airport. Moving north along the Hudson River, about 16 miles north of Brooklyn lies Yonkers (197,388), home of Hard Drive. One next comes to Banzai's home of Hartsdale (9,830), six miles to the northeast. Somers (18,346) is about 15 miles north of Yonkers and bestowed yet another ninja upon the Joe Team, T'Gin-Zu. Spring Valley (25,509), in northern part of the New York area, is home to Sgt. Lifeline, not to be confused with the more seasoned Lifeline from Seattle. The lone Joe from upstate New York, Hardball, was born in Cooperstown (1,936), the home of the National Baseball Hall of Fame about 40 miles west of Albany. Dwight "Tank" Prudence was born on Feb. 28, 1924 in South Fallsburg, N.Y.. David "Pug" Brewi is born in Bayshore, New York. Dreadnok Burn-Out is Catskill, New York. References Category:Locations Category:States of the United States Category:USA